Mario Party Adventure!
It is a Mario Party game for the Wii U and will feature more than just Mario characters (just like any other Mario game that involves multiplayer on this wiki...>.>)! This Mario Party sees the return of having 8 players on the board at the same time like Mario Party 7. All in all, the game features Mario Party 9's version of Party Mode as a mode called "Adventure Mode" while the classic Party Mode is just..."Party Mode". Modes Adventure Mode In this mode, you follow Mario Party Adventure's story through Mario Party 9's version of Party Mode. You compete and cooperate seven other CPUs as teams through seven different linear boards, collecting all of the Mini Stars before you reach the end of the goal. All of the teams ride together in one vehicle to keep the party going. The team who collects most of the Mini Stars challenges the boss of the board. There are seven total boards in all. Party Mode In this mode, you experience the mode that has been with many of the Mario Party games throughout the series. The goal of this mode is to get the most Stars out of everyone before a set number of turns end. Throughout each board, there is a twist on how to receive Stars. There are seven total boards in all. Mini-Game Mode In this mode, you can play anytime of mini-game Party Museum Settings Adventure Mode Story Part 1: Prologue One day, a magnificent star appeared above the Mushroom Kingdom which was called the Platinum Star, also known as "the Star of the Universe". Mario and his friends were gazing upon it with millions of shooting stars appearing in the sky. Suddenly, a burst went out on the star! It was suddenly broken into little tiny Mini Stars that fell beyond the reaches of the Mushroom Kingdom, even into completely different universes! Evil eyes then appeared in the sky and disappeared all of a sudden. Without time to spare, Mario and his friends quickly rushed out to find the missing Mini Stars and bring the Platinum Star back to life. Part 2: Toad Town Mario and his friends began looking for the Mini Stars and found clues to where some may be. Yellow Toad suggests that Mario and his friends should look for the Mini Stars in Toad Town and Peach's Castle. Set with determination, the group ventures out to look for the Mini Stars with the help of Yellow Toad. Mario and his friends have finally arrived to the top of Peach's Castle. There, they see a mysterious being with the same evil eyes Mario saw in the sky. Behind the mysterious being was a star-shaped shard and the shard suddenly glowed when it appeared near the Mini Stars. The team who collected most of the Mini Stars then engage in a boss battle. After a long battle, the mysterious felt fatigued and fled from Mario and friends, leaving behind the star-shaped shard. The shard then glowed more and started to react when near the Mini Stars. Both the shard and the Mini Stars then brightfully reacted together to make a Rainbow Star which flew up into the sky to lead the way to where the next star-shaped shard and Mini Stars are. With determination, Mario and his friends followed the star into a new adventure. Part 3: Delfino Bay The star lead Mario and friends to a beach named Delfino Bay. Not being familiar with the place, they looked for help in which they turn to a Pianta who gladly accepts helping them look for the lost Mini Stars and one of the shards. Thanks to the help of the Pianta, Mario and friends finally found the next star-shaped shard at a coral reef. Just when Mario was about to grab it, a giant blooper snatched it away. Then, the team that collected the most Mini Stars quickly got on a pirate ship with lots of cannons and engaged in a boss battle with the giant blooper. After a long battle, the giant blooper dissolved and left the star-shaped shard. The Mini Stars and the shard reacted together and formed another Rainbow Star the forged with already made Rainbow Star up above. Mario and friends then gave a big thanks to the Pianta for helping them and they bid farewell as they sailed off to their next destination. Part 4: Skyshroom Heights The star lead Mario and friends to a cannon. They blasted off, landing into a place in the sky called Skyshroom Heights. Suddenly, a Lakitu came to them, asking them to help him getting a stolen treasure. As the Lakitu explained more and more, they realised that he was talking about the other star-shaped shard. Knowing this, Mario and friends gladly accepted on helping Lakitu if he helps them know more about Skyshroom Heights which he agrees to do so. Mario and friends eventually came up into a rail-less arena in the middle of the sky. Everything was quiet until there were explosions everywhere. Bob-ombs were being dropped everywhere onto the arena. Suddenly, an albatoss flew in and it held the other star-shaped shard. Again, the team with the most Mini Stars engaged in a boss battle with the Albatoss. After a long battle, the Albatoss quickly became confused and dropped a bob-omb onto itself, thus exploded. Lakitu was very thankful to Mario and friends that he gave his "treasure" to them. Again, the Mini Stars reacted with the star-shaped shard and formed a Rainbow Star and merged with the other Rainbow Star in the sky. Mario and friends departed from Lakitu with a good luck from him as they set out to their next destination. Part 5: Borderline Galaxy The star lead Mario and friends to a Launch Star. With this, they all blast off into space. tbc Characters Starting Characters Mario - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Luigi Princess Peach - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Princess Peach Princess Daisy - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Princess Daisy Yoshi - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Yoshi Toad - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Toad Wario - Mario Party Adventure!.jpg|Wario Waluigi - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Waluigi Unlockable Characters Birdo - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Birdo Toadette - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Toadette Boo_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Boo Dry_Bones_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Dry Bones Coach - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Coach Lubba - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Lubba Donkey Kong - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Donkey Kong Bowser - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Bowser Unlockable Guests Gaepora3.png|Gaepora Major_Monogram.png|Major Monogram Bosses * ??? * Giant Blooper * Albatoss Hosts/Helpers Yellow Toad - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Yellow Toad - Host of Toad Town Pianta_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Pianta - Host of Delfino Bay Lakitu - Mario Party Adventure!.jpg|Lakitu - Host of Skyshroom Heights Rosalina - Mario Party Adventure!.jpg|Rosalina - Host of Borderline Galaxy 600px-Fi_(artwork).png|Fi - Host Agent_P.png|Perry the Platypus - Host Blue_Toad_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Blue Toad - Host Brighton_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.jpg|Brighton - Daytime host of all Party Mode boards Twila_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.jpg|Twila - Nighttime host of all Party Mode boards Hammer_Bro._-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Hammer Bro. - Host of "Duel Time" Shy_Guy_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Shy Guy - Item Shop merchant Koopa_Troopa_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Koopa Troopa - Koopa Bank owner Toadsworth_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Host of the Party Museum Background/Other Characters Diddy_Kong_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Diddy Kong Bowser_Jr._-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.png|Bowser Jr. Goombario_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.jpg|Goombario Kooper_-_Mario_Party_Adventure!.jpg|Kooper Stewart - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Stewart Spaces Adventure Mode spaces Party Mode spaces Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Mario Party Category:Nintendo